the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Aron Fowler
Aron Fowler was the Lord of Skyreach and the Warden of the Prince's Pass before his death in 390 AC. Biography Aron Fowler is old. He was born in 312 to parents that frankly couldn't care less about having children. The parents had a love-hate relationship with each other and throwing in a baby to the mix was not exactly the most healthy for it. The mother would always try and attack the father when she was drunk and the father in turn would do the same. It was not a safe place for a young child to grow up in but Aron did not know anything different and thought that was how it was for every child. When most noble children would be sent away to be fostered, Aron's father refused to trust anyone to educate his son except himself. He sat his son down and made him study the great battle of Westeros and Essos and tell him about the tactics used, among the other customary education that he received. Slowly but surely, even though he learned a lot, he grew to hate his father and the lessons. When he was sixteen he ran away with a group of hedge knights that had stayed the knight at Skyreach. They spent the next ten years traveling the breath of Westeros. Much of what Aron saw would scar him for life as he saw the worst of humanity not just in one place but everywhere, though he greatly improved in his leadership skill and grasp on tactics. He soon grew tired of the life of a hedge knight and returned home where his father had him quickly married off to a Lyanna Manwoody. It was not a marriage of love, more of one to secure alliances. The two did not like each other but stuck together due to duty and the faith they both shared. Together they would have seven children, six girls and one boy. A young Lucifer Martell was sent to Skyreach to help with relations with the Lord of Skyreach. From his travels and from having seen a great deal of them, Aron decided that he hated children. Lucifer was no different, and that impression stuck even much later on. Two years later his father would finally die, leaving Lucifer as the new Lord of Skyreach. He quite liked his liege lord, Varian Martell, especially when he abused his powers as hand of the king to increase the amount of tax he was allowed to levy on the pass he kept. It was for that support that he fought on Vorian's side during the Hand's War, though it was a hopeless war and he returned to his keep bitter. This was further increased as the man who took his place, Lucifer Martell, was not a man that he respected. He decided that he did not want to interact with the outside world much and spent his time finding matches for his brood throughout Westeros. Soon House Fowler was widespread and strong. Yet this insular attitude was put to the test when the Triarchy invaded Dorne. Aron decided to raise his banners and a great host was gathering at Skyreach. It was there that he met Anders Yronwood, who he would take a liking to due to his martial attitude. He also noticed that his granddaughter, Alys Fowler really liked the boy so he encouraged them as much as he could. When it came down to who was going to lead the Dornish part of the host Aron allowed it to pass over him to Anders in hopes that after the war he would have much glory and marry his granddaughter. He served admirably throughout the war and continued to entrench his reputation as a fearsome commander and tactical expert. Now what will the future hold of the Grey Hawk of Dorne. Timeline * 312: Aron Fowler is born * 320: Overzealous father refuses to send him away to be fostered and wishes to educate him, himself. * 328: Aron runs away from home and joins up with a group of hedge knights * 328 - 338: Runs around with this group of hedge knights, righting wrongs and protecting smallfolk. He learned tactics on the field of battle against bandits and thugs. Upon returning home he married Lyanna Manwoody. * 344: Lucifer Martell comes to be fostered at Skyreach. Aron despises children and takes a disliking to a young Lucifer. * 346: Lord Fowler dies leaving Aron as the new lord. He benefits from the handship of Varian Martell * 350: Fights by the side of Varian in the Hand's War * 351-381: After the defeat of Varian, Aron becomes very insular and mainly focuses on marrying off his huge brood to the Houses of Westeros while securing House Fowler * 381: Calls his banners against the invading Triarchy. Dornish Host meets up at Skyreach. Aron grants the main Dornish command to a young Anders Yronwood, hoping to marry one of his granddaughters to a man covered in glory after the war. * 382: Leads a successful charge that helps win the Battle of the Tor * 382-384: Continuous to fight in the war proving himself as a grand commander * 385: Gives approval for Anders Yronwood to marry his favorite grandaughter Alys * 390: Rides with Dorne Family Tree Supporting Characters * Quentyn Fowler - Warrior * Maester Gwayne - Maester * Mallor Sand - Negotiator * Mors Sand - Trader Category:House Fowler Category:Dornish